


Before you go

by embersandturquoise



Series: CMBYN Microfics [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: All the things he wanted to say, Angst, CMBYN Microfics, Drabbles, Elio loves Oliver, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Is It Better To Speak Or To Die, Left Behind - Freeform, Letters, Lewis Capaldi Before you go, Lost Love, Love, Love Confession, M/M, Poems, Romance, Sad, Songfic, sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: Elio writes a letter to Oliver.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"I miss all the times I´ve dreaded and dreamt.I miss the moments I´d painted in visions, I even miss my anxiety."
Relationships: Oliver & Elio Perlman, Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN Microfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106801
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: CMBYN Microfic Challenge





	Before you go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CMBYN-Microfic-Challenge on Tumblr, using the prompt "Before you go" (Song by Lewis Capaldi)

[You might wanna listen to this...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jtauh8GcxBY)

Dear Oliver,

there´s so much I wanna say.

I could fill a book with memories of you, could write poems and letters.

Had I spoken before...

I watch you leave and I already miss you.

I miss all the times I´ve dreaded and dreamt.

I miss the moments I´d painted in visions, I even miss my anxiety.

I miss your gaze, I miss my thudding heart.

I miss me being myself like I was with you.

So before you go, I want you to know that I love you.

Forever,

Elio


End file.
